


You're such a distraction

by Giraffelover_12



Series: My Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caught, Distractions, Drabble, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Making Out, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble about Harry trying to do homework and Louis distracting him. 2016!Harry and 2014!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're such a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because I was bored had the idea and couldn't think what filler shit should go in my other fic. This may become a series because I have some more drabble ideas.

Harry was in Louis' bedroom trying to do some homework. As always that wasn't what Louis wanted to do.

"Lou, c'mon stop it." Harry says as Louis kissed and sucked hickeys into his neck.

"Babe, just take a little break it won't hurt you." Louis said slightly muffled by Harry's neck.

Louis slid Harry's shirt up and rubbed his hand down his happy trail.

"All the times you want me to take breaks I end up in trouble with my mum." Harry complained.

"Come on baby, just a kiss?" Louis urged.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

He turned and gave Louis a small peck on the lips.

"Another." Louis said airily

This time the kiss lasted longer.

"Another." He said again. A beautiful kiss was placed on his lips that was the longest one yet.

"Anoth-" Louis started.

"No Lou I have to do my homework." Harry stated.

"OK, last one." Louis said with finality in his voice.

"OK, but this is the last one." Harry said.

This time the kiss turned in to a full blown make out session.

Louis pushed Harry onto his back and straddled his waist.

Right as Harry put his hands on Louis' ass, his mum walked in.

"Harry, is lou-" She didn't even finish her thought.

"This is why Louis is not allowed over directly after school. Harry I've told you so many times that you need to get your homework done." Anne exclaimed.

"No, Anne don't blame Harry it was my fault he told me he had homework. It was my fault." Louis confessed.

"Oh, Louis I knew it was you. You're the only thing that stops him from doing homework." Anne sympathizes with Louis.

"Well I think I should go home now. Mum's probably waiting for me." Louis said as he got ready to leave.

"See you at school babe." Harry shouted after him.

"Now back to your homework." Anne stated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this shit this is better than my chapter fic. Love you all lots.~LiveLove_SJones/Giraffelover_12


End file.
